O preço da inveja
by Cathy S Black
Summary: Qual o motivo para Petúnia Dursley odiar tanto a irmã? E mesmo assim acolher o sobrinho? Apesar de o odiar igualmente? Baseado na PF e no DH, o meu POV dos acontecimentos. 1º fic, leiam pfavor e perdoem qualquer coisinha. **


Olá! É a minha primeira Fanfiction, leiam e comentem, por favor!... Prometo que vai ser curta, mas deixem reviews na mesma  Obrigada!

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus mas sim de J.. A única coisa que pretendo com este texto é divertir-me e entreter quem o ler. 

Ela recordava-se como se tivesse sido no dia anterior.

Naquela manhã ela acordara de manha mal-humorada, consequência de um pesadelo pouco usual. Não conseguia compreende-lo, uma casa destruída, vozes brigando exaltadas, o choro de uma criança… Mas para ela o mais perturbador fora uma figura feminina caída no chão, de longos cabelos vermelhos, possivelmente morta. Cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os da sua falecida mãe. Cabelos tão longos como os da sua irmã.

Ouviu o despertador e levantou-se. Como sempre, dirigiu-se á casa de banho antes do marido se levantar, foi observar o filho que ainda dormia e desceu as escadas, para fazer o pequeno-almoço.

Enquanto preparava o café para o marido e a papa para o filho, olhou distraidamente para o calendário. Um de Novembro. Na noite anterior fora Halloween, mas nenhuma criança lhes fora bater á porta. Todos em Little Whinging que conheciam os Dursley sabiam o quanto estes odiavam magia ou fantasias.

Observou o seu reflexo num electrodoméstico cromado, e pensou no quanto era diferente da irmã mais nova. O fino cabelo louro, os olhos azuis, o corpo magro e desajustado, a que nem a gravidez trouxera um pouco de volume, contrastariam em tudo com a irmã, de volumosos e longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes brilhantes e expressivos, herdados de um bisavô materno, o corpo bem constituído de uma rapariga enérgica que nunca estava no mesmo lugar. Recordou Lil, sempre tão alegre e bem-disposta, brincado e rindo. O quanto se divertiam juntas! Mas isso fora antes…

Vernon entrou e informou:

- A criança está a chorar.

Era assim que lhe dirigia a palavra quando estava de mau humor, se forma seca, sem sequer um bom dia, chamando ao filho único "criança". Como se o miúdo não tivesse nome! Baixou o lume do fogão e correu a ir buscar o filho, que entretanto se divertira a destruir o peluche com que dormia, deixando a cama cheia de pedaços de esponja.

Quando chegou á cozinha terminou o café e a papa ainda com ele ao colo. Tentou pôr Dudley na cadeirinha, mas ele decidiu que queria comer no colo da mãe.

- Dudley senta-te lá, querido. Não podes, tens de comer na mesa, vá, sê um bom menino.

O marido voltou a entrar e sentou-se há mesa. Finalmente ela conseguiu sentar o filho, com a promessa de ver um pouco de televisão depois, e serviu a família. Sentiu algo atrás de si, mas quando olhou para a janela apenas se via o céu nublado desse dia. Começou a dar comer ao Dudley, que recomeçou prontamente a gritar. O pai levantou-se, pegou na pasta e beijou-a na cara. Tentou fazer o mesmo ao filho birrento, que agora disparava papa pela cozinha com o auxílio da colher como catapulta, indo um pedaço acertar no olho da mãe.

"Coisinha imprestável", diria ele ao sair. Ela já o conhecia bem demais para não saber o que ele exprimiria. Oh, mas o que é que se passa com esta família, hoje? – Pensou Petúnia – Será do tempo?

Com o decorrer da rotina diária esqueceu por completo o pesadelo. Mal acabou de dar a refeição a Dudley, foi deixar as garrafas de leite á porta, coisa de normalmente fazia antes de todos se levantarem. Limpou a casa enquanto o menino se divertia a ver um programa infantil na televisão, fez o almoço e comeram juntos. Depois da refeição levou Dudley às compras, onde fez uma nova briga para comprar doces. Por vezes ela tentava opor-se a este regime alimentar, mas Vernon sempre dizia ser melhor que ele se habitua-se a ter o que queria. Citava que assim ele viria a ser um adulto com objectivos definidos.

No caminho de regresso observou algumas grandes aves. Seriam corujas? Descartou a ideia de imediato, porque afinal era dia e os pássaros entregadores de correspondência apenas saíam á noite. No entanto sentiu-se incomodada com este pensamento. Há muito que se tinha trinado para esquecer a irmã, e já era a segunda vez que se recordava dela no mesmo dia. Essa sensação de estranheza foi acentuada quando viu uma rígida gata malhada sentada no muro do seu jardim. A felina olhava-a com uma atenção demasiado humana para um animal irracional. Petúnia acelerou o passo, puxando o filho pela mão, passou por ela sem a observar melhor e entrou em casa.

À noite, quando o marido regressou do trabalho ela já tinha voltado ao seu humor habitual, e enquanto jantavam contou-lhe sobre pequenas ocorrências caseiras. Depois de terem colocado Dudley na cama, Vernon foi sentar-se na sala a ver as notícias enquanto ela fazia um chá para beberem. O serão era o único momento íntimo que partilhava, quando se sentavam a ver televisão. Quando entrou na divisão, já o telejornal estava no fim, ouviu a voz do marido:

- Er… Petúnia, minha querida… - _Minha querida_? Para ele me chamar assim é porque o assunto é desagradável – Reflectiu ela. - Não tens sabido nada da tua irmã, nos últimos tempos, pois não?

Ela ficou espantada. Como podia ele adivinhar o quanto ela pensara na Lil durante o dia? O pesadelo, as corujas…

- Não. Porquê?

Vernon divagou sobre a notícia que ouvira, e depois sobre o sobrinho. Harry. Harry, filho de Lily e Potter. Petúnia recordou as cartas da irmã, uma dizendo que estava grávida, e outra contando que o filho já tinha nascido, possuidor dos seus olhos verdes. Tinha tido curiosidade de conhecer o bebé, mas a dor de ver a irmã feliz ainda era muita. Ela perguntava-se frequentemente se algum dia viria a perdoar Lil por esta a ter abandonado…

Quando chegou a hora de se ir deitar, o chá teve o efeito desejado, e Petúnia adormeceu ainda antes do marido. Nessa noite não teve sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte, voltou a seguir a rotina de sempre, levantou-se ao toque do despertador, dirigiu-se á casa de banho para fazer a sua higiene e depois foi cozinhar o pequeno-almoço. Enquanto o café fervia, foi colocar as garrafas de leite na rua.

Assim que abriu a porta, paralisou. Aos seus pés estava um pequeno embrulho, contento uma miniatura de bebé, cuja pequenina mão apertava um envelope. Assim que ultrapassou o instante de choque, a sua reacção foi gritar. O som agudo acordou a criança que dormia, que sobressaltada abriu os olhos. Uns magníficos olhos verdes. Depois de olhar em volta, não vendo a cara preocupada da mãe ou o rosto sorridente do pai, começou a chorar.

Quando se sentou na sala, com o envelope nas mãos e o menino já calmo num antigo berço de Dudley, ela estava aturdida. Com as mãos a tremer, abriu o sobrescrito e retirou o papel, com um timbre similar ao que recebera muitos anos antes, em resposta ao seu pedido para ir para Hogwarts com a irmã.

" Caros Vernon e Petúnia Dursley,

Como devem saber, este é Harry Potter, vosso sobrinho. Ele precisa do vosso acolhimento, da vossa adopção.

Lamento informar-vos desta forma, mas na noite passada a casa de James, Lily e Harry Potter foi atacada por Lord Voldmort, um perigoso feiticeiro das trevas. Para infelicidade de todo o nosso mundo, e acredito que vossa também, tanto James como Lily não sobreviveram ao ataque. No entanto, o seu sacrifício protegeu a vida do filho, que agora vos entrego por serem a única família que lhe resta.

Por algum, motivo que nos é estranho, também Lord Voldmort desapareceu, pelo que não haverá perigo em acolher a criança. No entanto, para vossa maior segurança, eu próprio me encarreguei de colocar feitiços protectores na casa e em redor dos que nela vivem, que durarão até Harry atingir a maioridade.

Espero que o amem e tratem como um filho, e que um dia mais tarde quando ele compreender, lhe contem a sua história, pois agora no nosso mundo ele já é conhecido como "O Menino Que Sobreviveu".

Atenciosamente,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Durante os dias seguintes Petúnia esqueceu o seu ódio por magia e chorou a morte da irmã. Mas quando as lágrimas secaram voltou a ouvir o senhor Dursley.

- E nós é que temos de ficar com o pirralho. Não bastava terem dado cabo da vida deles, mesmo depois de mortos arranjaram forma de infernizar a nossa! Será que não podiam simplesmente manter-se há margem da sociedade e ficar sempre lá? E se este também é _anormal_ como eles? Não, temos de por um ponto final nisto. Não quero o meu Dudders perto de uma criança dessas, nem pensar! Era só o que faltava, não querem ser normais, fazem as idiotices que querem, e agora a minha família, sem fazer mal a ninguém, é que têm de arcar com as consequências!

A senhora Dursley ergueu os olhos e viu o rosto furioso do marido. Depois virou a cara para o berço, onde uma pequena figura brincava com uma ponta do lençol, enrolando-o á volta dos dedos. Estranhamente, quando o largou, o tecido continuou enrolado e levantado, como se uma mão invisível ainda o segurasse. Os olhos verdes observavam aquilo, divertidos, mas quando se desviaram para ver a cara da tia, o tecido caiu. Ela voltou a ver o olhar inocente da irmã, abrindo e fechando uma delicada flor, sem sequer lhe tocar. Brincando com magia. Aquela criança com menos de um ano de idade estava a brincar com magia, algo que Petúnia nunca poderia fazer. E sentou raiva por isso. Acenou para o marido.

- Tens razão. Temos de por um ponto final nisto, ele terá de ser uma criança normal se quiser viver debaixo do nosso tecto.

Voltou a olhar para o sobrinho. Prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais veria os olhos verdes brilhar por causa de magia.

Agora, dezassete anos depois, Petúnia olhava novamente para essa criança. Desta vez sentiu uma imensa admiração por ele. Depois de todos o mal que lhe causaram, Harry Potter ainda se preocupava com a segurança da família. Não era uma inquietação profunda, mas ainda assim o suficiente para os manter em segurança.

Fechou a mala com veemência. Queria tanto falar com o sobrinho, no entanto nada do que dissesse poderia mudar todas as acções que lhe fizera nos anos em que viveram na mesma casa. Ao ver o desenvolvimento dele, verão após verão, notou o quanto Harry era diferente da mãe. Talvez por efeito daquela fatídica noite de Halloween. Talvez por os Dursley não lhe terem dado oportunidade de ser uma criança. Talvez por desde que nascera que tinha o mais perigoso feiticeiro das trevas a tentar matá-lo, Harry Potter tinha uma mentalidade demasiado madura para a idade. Petúnia apercebia-se disso a cada verão, desde que ele salvara o filho de algo pior do que a morte. Harry sempre odiara o primo, mas mesmo assim salvara-o. E agora estava a proteger a família que sempre o maltratou. Não haviam palavras que descrevessem o quanto grata ela estava, ou o quão humilhada se sentia por tê-lo odiado, apenas porque sentia inveja dos poderes mágicos. No entanto, via agora que não possuía metade da coragem do sobrinho, que ele (e quem sabe Lily também?) tinham sido muito mais merecedores de possuir sangue mágico do que ela alguma vez seria.

- Estás pronto, Diddy?

Mas ele não estava. Por algum motivo, Dudley sentia igualmente que devia mostrar gratidão para com o primo. Desde aquele final de tarde á dois anos que ele tinha compreendido como sempre foi injusto para Harry, e agora, sendo possivelmente a última vez que o ia ver, era altura de revelar que se preocupava com ele também.

- Eu não acho que sejas um estorvo… Tu salvaste-me a vida.

Aquilo foi demais para Petúnia, que de imediato chorou as lágrimas que picavam os olhos. Mas demasiado covarde para revelar parte da sua origem, abraçou o filho, agradecida por dizer o que ela sentia.

- Q-que querido, Dudders… Que r-rapaz t-tão amoroso… a a-agradeçer.

Finalmente todos se despediram, e Petúnia assoou-se num lenço. Quando levantou a cara, estava sozinha na divisão com Harry. Não soube o que dizer, não sabia como desculpar dezassete anos de maus-tratos, ódio e inveja.

- Bom… Adeus.

Dirigiu-se para a porta, quando ouviu a voz do sobrinho:

- Adeus.

Sem ódio, sem rancor, sem mágoa. Ela virou-se, debatendo-se para encontrar as palavras como o filho biológico fizera momentos antes. Olhou para os olhos verdes, herdados da pessoa que mais amava no mundo e que lhe fora roubada duas vezes. Pela escola de magia e depois por um feiticeiro que agora a obrigava a fugir da sua vida de sempre. Tentou dizê-lo em voz alta, confessar porque agira assim, admitir porque era como daquela forma. Confessar todo que todo o seu ódio provinha apenas da inveja, admitir que a amargura era consequência do sonho traído de também se tornar feiticeira. Mas abriu a boca e não saiu nenhum som. Era demasiado covarde. Abanou a cabeça, afastando os remorsos e seguiu em direcção ao carro. Em direcção á vida que optara por levar, que a afastaria para sempre de qualquer ligação com o mundo mágico a que alguma vez ansiara pertencer.


End file.
